Not Coincidence, fate
by XxSashaxX
Summary: my version of Percy jackson, its from a girls point of view.Selena Wauter is the main Charactar there are some tricky romances and its my first story but i think its good it is a story for anyone and i am open for you to tell me what should happen next :
1. Chapter 1

Not Coincidence, _fate_

_**Chapter one**_

Selena, a name that has caused havoc in 6 schools in the space of six years. This name is mine. I just don't do well in schools, boarding or otherwise. My teachers put it down to my ADHD and dyslexia but I know my mother thinks otherwise. But today I will forget all my problems, today is our day out, we don't get many days out. So I hurry home, otherwise it might get to late to go, and I don't want to be in our little apartment any more than necessary. I burst through the front door and run to my room, I had butterflies of excitement in my stomach. I grabbed my rucksack and stuffed it with my most prized possessions; my iPod, my phone, a pen my dad had given me (or so my mum says, it always seems to find me even when I lose it or leave it somewhere and I have never met my dad, he was lost at sea before I was born), a gold necklace with waves on one side and a fork looking thing with a small heart next to it on the other, and a pearl necklace my mum said I bought on holiday but I was sure a wave had carried it to my feet. Not much in the way of possessions but that's it.

I was surprised when my mother had said we were going to the beach. As in my 5th school, I got angry at this boy and he had somehow got swallowed up by the fountain. Ever since then my mother has been extremely careful not to let me near large quantities of water, so the beach was a shock. It had been torture without swimming or the sea I even had to resort to showers instead of baths. My whole life revolved around water and without it I dulled and weakened. I think she noticed because she seamed to take a very quick and logical decision, get me to water _pronto_ and plus whenever we go to a beach my mother talks about my father and I was sure I could remember his smile and the soft tone of his vice but my mum seems just as certain I have never met him. I wish I knew the truth.

So we were in the car, about ten minutes away from the beach and I wondered it my mum would let me off the water ban or if she would expect me to sit on the sand and do absolutely nothing. 'were here' she called from the front seat though her voice sounded a little shaky as she patted the steering wheel with her fingertips nervously. I let out a heavy sigh, I could almost _feel_ myself getting better, regaining strength. I opened the car door and hopped out; mum was already round my side and was smiling at me as if trying to remember my face. I smiled back, if she wanted a memory to share with me when I was 20 I should make sure it's not an embarrassing one. I was going to make sure this trip is one she remembers.

We went and got some ice-cream and strolled down to the serf. 'Selena you know I love you don't you?' What sort of question was that? 'Of Corse! What would I be without you?' I wasn't sure but I though she mumbled 'safer'. We set up the chairs and windbreaks and I went and sat in the sea. I could literally feel the water soaking into me making me feel so much better. I put my hand to my throat, something I do every now and again just to check my necklaces are there and they were the gold one and the pearls. I traced my hand over the waters surface and jumped back in utter terror. _**I am sorry if I startled you sweetheart; tell you mother you need to get to camp. She will know what I mean. **_I jumped back not because the water was talking to me, or so it seams, I could just be going crazy you never know, but any way, I recognised the voice. The voice was my fathers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

'**You have never met your father!' she was being so difficult it was as though she was trying to convince herself, not me. 'Mum I am **_**sure**_** it was him, oh and he said something else, what was it? Something for you…' just then a screeching cry wailed above us in the already blood red sky. 'Selena what did he say?' oh, so now she admits I heard him or did she just feel freaked out that a weird screeching killing thing was coming straight for us..? 'Um, he said something about getting to a camp and that you would know what he ment' I hoped she would stop interrogating me just long enough so that I could think of a way to get rid of this thing. Now that it was closer I got a better look at it, it had wrinkled, weathered skin and just sockets for eyes. Below her was a dark dust cloud, possibly elevating her, just then I just comprehended. She or it was getting closer I had to thing of a way to kill it, not just get rid of it, KILL it.**

**I stepped surprisingly agile from the car, and the strange thing was that all that was about to come was instinct, pure instinct. 'Selena what are you doing? NO, come back!' my mother expressed in pure and utter horror. The flying dead looking thing came closer and then as I was about to be engulfed by it's over whelming frame I slashed, shimmied and ducked and then, dust. Fine gold powder at my feet where the monster had been, was just, dust. I looked down at my hand but there was nothing there except an empty palm, I was absolutely certain that I was swiping swiftly with a sword. I opened the car door and got in; I looked straight ahead without a word though I knew my mother was staring open mouthed. 'Camp?' I questioned 'Selena? How did you do that?' she seemed just as baffled as I was apart from she didn't seem shaken from the monster trying to kill us at all. 'I really don't know, I'm sorry' I felt this feeling of extreme guilt this was supposed to be our weekend together and I was slaying monsters. 'Don't be sorry Selena; you just saved us' she was being so calm, I needed to ask this now. I need to know **_**what**_** I **_**am**_**… **

'**You know I'm not normal don't you?' she knew alright I just had to make her admit it. 'well…yes Selena I do, but I will explain everything later, right now I have to get you to camp' I knew from the past conversations at Montauk, the beach on long island (-the beach now infested with elevated killing machines-) that this was the camp that my father had wanted me to go to. For no reason whatsoever, I started to cry, cry broken sobs of longing and loneliness 'I want my daddy!' I wailed, I sounded like a tantrum 3 year old and maybe that was what I was doing letting go of this tantrum that I have held in for so many years. 'Selena? Are you alright?' my mum was worried as I had never cried past infantry, and for me to cry now was probably the biggest shock she could get, it would take something big to make me cry and that big thing was the extreme longing for my father I had bottled up for so many years.**

**I couldn't explain it the feeling I felt. It was like I couldn't live any longer if I didn't see my father right now. 'Selena sweetie I know I can't help, you are confused and you need to see him don't you?' I nodded weakly my mother knew me so well it might have embarrassing if I had cared right now. She leaned down the side of her seat and brought out a picture. 'Here' she passed it to me, it was a photo, and it was my dad. I paused and they hugged it to my chest. Mum smiled, sighed and then carried on driving. We sat in silence until we reached the base of a hill. It was tucked away out here. Then I noticed the three bat winged, wrinkled faced ladies all holding a two metre long, fiery whip. 'Furies…' my mother looked at me like I was some sort of maniac-and of course I was- but only then did I realise the fear was not **_**of **_**me**__**but **_**for **_**me encase I pulled a stunt like I had on the beach, with the other monster. 'Selena don't what if I lose you? I can't get past the camp boundaries so I'll drive up to the boundary line, as far as I can go and then you get out and run towards the big farm house, then I reverse with all my might until I'm safely away…' **

**, **

**Her plan probably would have worked if; one, the car had enough petrol to get up the hill in the first place, two, if I had agreed to it, and three if I didn't have the insane instinct to kill these monsters myself. That same instinct took over once again and I told my mother in a trance like state to stay in the car. I jumped out of the passenger seat a ran at full speed to the crest of the hill 'you gunna' kill me or what?' it was probably a stupid thing to say but I really didn't care right now, I was tired and hungry (my mouth changed into a pout as I realised I was I **_**ravenous **_**but that expression didn't last long). One of the uglies stepped forward, 'ok little one we will allow you to challenge us, this will be much more fun than just killing you' they will **_**allow**_**? Who did they think they were? I scoffed to myself internally fuming. She (well...I **_**think**_** it was a she…) gave a low chuckle, while she was chuckling I slashed and realised I had a sword in my hand, how did that get there? The magnificent sword had Greek on it and I somehow understood it to mean 'riptide'.**

**Once I had stopped examining my sword (it felt like I had stood there for hours but when I looked up nothing had changed) I realized the pile of gold dust at my feet, one down, two to go. I looked straight into the eyes of the fury (I had no idea what my face looked like but it made her pause, I felt like a savage, rogue even) 'want to join your friend?' I asked innocently but I was probably a strange mix that made an evil angel look with the monstrous glint in my eye, but that suited me just fine. The remaining furies bellowed in aggravation 'I will kill you the most painful way I can muster, it shall be worse that the depths of Tartarus!' I smiled crookedly 'I wasn't aware that you **_**could**_** think let alone **_**muster**_** anything' I continued to smile but she just laughed obviously underestimating me, she would regret that. She laughed like her sister, throwing her head back giving me a great opportunity to go in for the kill but I decided I was going to make this a fair fight. 'You done now? Can I kill you? Or would you like you other friend to go first?' they both glared intending to frighten me but I disappointed them. I charged and somehow got behind them without touching the ground, the only explanation was that I was able to do seven foot back flips…oh I was. I was doing other gymnastics though I had never done gym in my life and what I was doing was utterly ridiculous. While I was pondering this the furies were still trying to find out where I had gone not realising that I was behind them 'Oy I don't have all day you know' they both turned round and they met my strangely relaxed figure leaning against the only tree on this grass knoll, a tall pine. One of them flew up and the other glared at me with furious eyes I slashed straight through her neck, she was mistaken if I was going to compete in her glowering contest, so immature monsters are. Dust was everywhere like little prisms. If I wasn't trying to fight for my life then it would have been gross that the remains of a ugly wrinkled monster was all over me, but still, it was gross. Only then did I realized that the other fury was trying to squeeze the car open with my mother screaming inside.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

I screamed a scream that would turn anyone's blood but I doubt these evil forces of nature even have any blood for me to curdle. The fury didn't even look up. 'Poor little girl screaming for help no doubt, lets see how she cries when I take her mother!' she snorted and the carried on laughing in pleasure. How dare she! 'Not exactly' I shouted and then charged once more, arms raised ready to stab her in the back. But just before I got there my mother disappeared into a gold bubble and then was gone 'aughhhh!' I screamed and chopped the furies head of with a clean swipe through the neck and thoroughly enjoyed the cry of pain that shook her whole body and that made me grin like I was a maniac, maybe I was crazy, but at least her head was _not_ still attached to her evil frame. I was gasping, my mother was gone, the furies were dead (I had killed them!) and the whips they left behind were going to cause a fire. My mother was dead and the world probably still expects me to stop my grieving to look after the environment. 'Evil, evil, evil gods' I chanted and just then thunder rose and a quick flash of lightning was about to hit me, but unfortunately for nature I would not feed it I gracefully side stepped out of its path. 'Can't get rid of me that easily' I muttered and the thunder rose again like it was responding to me, that's it I was officially insane. I picked up all three whips and walked in a trance like state towards the farm house my mother had said to go to. Once I had got to the door I hit it with my elbow angrily to make a sufficient knock. 'Coming-'a rather wise voice called. 'Oh my' he gasped when he opened the door to a fuming girl who looked like she wanted to murder someone. He was a centaur well I guessed he was a centaur but he was in a wheel chair right now, and if my Greek mythology was correct he could possible be the Chiron from the stories. The trainer of the best heroes in Greek history and now I guess I believe all those stories are true, and no mother to wake me up from a nightmare that was now my life.

'Who are you?' he sounded like he was used to knowing something about everyone who came here _before_ they explained it to them, well except me. 'Um…Selena Wauter?' he stared at me, blankly and them whispered to himself 'you could be the one!' I had no idea what he was on about but them his vision found the whips in my hands. 'Oh! Those must be heavy let me take those-OW!' he had gone to take them from me but then had dropped them, what a peculiar gesture…'there hot…' he stared at me 'are the not hurting you? I hadn't realise the whips would still burn' I hadn't realized that I had picked them back up from where he had dropped them 'can I burn them somewhere or destroy them?' I scanned the surrounding area, nothing that looks in anyway violent, i.e. ... Boring. He looked confused 'it's only what those ugly, pig faced furies deserve' I clarified his face lit up with recognition but then dropped back into the mask of concern. 'Ah, your mother…' he stopped because I gave him my 'don't push it' stare 'may I ask, how many furies were there?' why would he want to know that? 'Three' I answered flatly. 'All three? This isn't good especially when there right on the boundaries-'he looked as if trying to decipher my past, the past I barely knew myself. 'We should get you some ointment for your hands, sooth the burns' he walked to the mail box on the porch railing behind me and removed some letters but I knew he was examining me. He shuffled though the letters like a pack of cards 'ah here it is, we get one once a month in case of emergencies' he pulled out one letter in particular it read-FOR HOT WEAPONS, CAUTION IN HANDELING MAY CAUSE HANDELER TO BURN UP AND DIE-well that was reassuring. 'Put those in there' her said like he was doing me a favour! 'And then we will get you that ointment…'

I looked up at him; now that he was out of his chair you could see his true centaur form. Waist up was human waist down was horse. 'No, I will _not_ put them in there!' I almost screeched and I was aware that he hesitantly looked behind him and I suddenly realized it must have been well past midnight it was dark and the only light was that, that filtered through the windows. 'Why?' he looked puzzled 'are they not hurting you?' well lets see, if they hurt wouldn't I have shoved them into that bag with all my might and maybe even thanking him? So the answer was a definite no. I was cupping them neatly in my hand holding every part of it! Calm I'm going to have to put the mask on ugh I hated all this hiding my anger but mum had always said it was safer for me to not get angry and I could never seem to understand the way she always emphasized '_you'_ always 'its better for _you_ Selena' but I owe her that much. 'no' I answered a calmly as I could 'they aren't hurting me, honest' he stared at the whips 'if I destroy them then the furies will re-form faster if you keep the then they will have to make new ones, its will take longer for them to enter this world again' this didn't make sense 're-form? Maybe your mistaken. I _KILLED_ them, heads off and all! They _DIED_' sympathy softened his features 'you are coping so well, no one has explained anything to you and yet you take it all in' he was right no one had got the _chance_. 'My mother-'I swallowed '-she said she would tell me later' he nodded as if noticing his slip up 'would you explain?' I asked in a small voice embarrassed as he was the only one to show me kindness and I have been quite rude to him. His eyes lit up with excitement as if he was about to play his favourite game. 'Well tell me what you know first' this was weird; I went and sat down on a sun bleached deck chair if I knew stuff I wouldn't ask him to explain. Might as well give it a shot though. 'Where do I start?' I asked puzzled 'well how about I ask questions and you answer them?' I though about it there were more cons than pros but I was intrigued 'alright fire away'

'tell me do you believe in the Greek stories like the minutor?' well considering the minutor was in theory a monster and its just a logical guess that furies also fall under that category and I had just killed 3 of those furies what did he expect me to say? 'I do now' I said with a sigh. He nodded as if noting down his answer in his head 'I am thinking you have ADHD and dyslexia?' I blushed and he nodded again 'that's because your brain is hardwired for ancient Greek and the ADHA well you lucky only powerful children have that, it helps them stay alive you see the more powerful means the stronger the scent and more monsters attracted' he said matter of factly. I picked up on how he said 'children' do girls and boys like me never reach to be an adult? Do we die first? 'next question, what do _you_ think you are?' he let me ponder 'um well I know I'm not normal and I am guessing I am only half human or mortal if were talking Greek mythology-' he raised one eyebrow '-mythology?' he question, I groaned 'well as I was saying' I completely ignored his interruption '-and I have a theory on what else I am and it sounded a bit silly until I met you, your the piece of the puzzle that made all the other pieces make sense…'

'That's a great honour' he said proudly 'may I ask what your theory is?' I scowled thinking of the consciences of being announced insane 'um god?' he coughed as if holding in a laugh that he was preparing for a stupidly wrong answer, only then did I realise I wasn't wrong, I was right. How is that even _possible_? 'You are rather clever for your age aren't you? I gave a low cough 'I should be' I muttered not meaning for him to hear and as always my intentions go out the window. 'What do you mean?' I could see he hated not knowing things, I blushed 'I sort of already finished my grammar school and my um' I stammered, he gasped 'you have already finished university? May I ask where you went?' did I have to tell him? I probably do it's the right thing to do he is giving me shelter and information 'Oxford for 2 years and Cambridge for 1' I muttered in a rush my face turning red 'what did you study?' we were going off the subject and I didn't like it.

'If I tell you will you explain everything? and I _do_ mean everything' I question cautiously I could see he like this agreement 'I wouldn't be telling you much you don't know already but I agree if you do' I didn't deliberate to much I didn't want to waste valuable explanation time 'I have a master degree in geology, archaeology and Egyptology' I answered in a rush and my chin raised a little, defence mode ready. He smiled 'yes I can see you studying those' his smile disappeared and his whole face turned weary 'we can explain everything else inside' and rushed me through to door into a little quest room. 'Why didn't you want those people to see me?' I asked offended, even with my back to them he didn't think me stupid enough _not_ to feel the vibrations a they came closer towards us. The wise old centaur stared at me with a hint of a smile on his face 'I don't want to get their hopes up, not like last time' I watched as joyous smile disappeared once more. I sat patiently letting him come back from whatever memory he was remembering in his own time. Finally he noticed the impatience on my face and answered 'oh do forgive me; this old centaur gets too involved in his memories. You will be staying here until you're determined' he indicated to the bed and turned back round to meet my puzzled, aggravated gaze 'ah I so suppose its time to explain but I do warn you it isn't worth it' his face looked sullen as if remembering a tragic past…

'I think you already know what you are but being an academic girl you rely solely on evidence an important principal in human life. Human think no evidence equals no Greek god and no monsters. It keeps them sane actually now tell me was I right in thinking you believe you are half mortal and half god?' I nodded he was only confirming what I already knew, like he had promised. 'Right then lets go onto what I mean by undetermined well when you undetermined we don't know who your father or mother is. In your case you had a mortal mother so you are not knowing your father who is indeed a god-' he would have continued but I stopped him 'wait how do you even know I'm a demi-god or half-blood, whatever?' he smiled warmly as if he had hears several other shaken children say the same thing.

'Selena you're right demi-god is the correct or official term but most languages change over time, but you can use either. We know you are a demi-god because centaurs are meant to be monsters and we can smell a demi-god but not a pure mortal. The more powerful or knowing of what they are the stronger their scents becomes and just if we get it wrong satyrs are the expert and its in their blood to help and guide. We have several in schools around the world and one of the spotters thought you had a strong scent but before he could call for reinforcements he disappeared we knew he thought you were powerful because all satyrs carry journals, as a safety precaution, a warning in a way I guess' he paused a looked a my reaction by was face was blank canvas no emotion a little skill I picked up tend to do it when I'm in defence mode. 'I told you I would only be telling you things you already know' he defended misunderstanding my expression 'all I really need to know is what this place _is_' his eyes widened like he was in shock but not at my comment but at himself.

'Selena you must know-' he started in a rush '-the god are busy immortals and you may not be claimed for some time but that does not mean under any circumstances you are to think they do not care. You understand don't you?' what is it with adults and stupid questions do they think girls my age have no feelings or common sense at all? Well in my case common sense was lacking a little but I had some. 'Of course I know that I still remember my fathers smile and the soft loving tone of his voice…' I trailed of, Chiron smiled and I realized I had let my guard down what if he _was_ the enemy and I was showing weakness as I said lacking common sense. 'I am glad you remember your father so fondly some children do not think that way and are not so understanding' I could tell he was thinking of the name in his head ticking of the hopeless causes and those who just needed a good talking to. 'Oh do you have any possessions?' I glanced at my rucksack in the corner and went to pick it up 'um just my iPod-'I said as I placed it on the bed and then rummaged to the bottom of the bag 'um my phone, my pen, my gold necklace and a string of pearls-'As I said each item I placed it on the bed apart from the necklaces that I always kept on at least one of them and so I left those. I looked up expecting to see no difference in the face of my new, wise and rather old friend but instead I got a face of utter shock.

Chiron stared aimlessly at my possessions for everlasting amount of time and then managed to stammer '-um you're not allowed to use that phone…' it sounded like he couldn't manage any more sop I didn't push him I just said 'sort of like sending up a flare I guess' I was mostly just saying this to my self but I did get an answer but he was also talking to himself and wasn't really replying to my statement. '…exceeding clever' he whispered in wonder. He snapped out of the shock after several painful minutes of awkward silence 'I will give you a thorough tour of the grounds tomorrow but until then you should sleep. I will see you in the morning' and with that he left me in this room all by myself. I got changed and lay in my bed. I thought about all the bad things that had happened and the only good point I could gather was knowing my dad was alive, he, in fact was better than alive he was immortal, he _couldn't _die. I looked at his picture that I hadn't realized I was clutching until now. He had black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, a tropical holiday type of button down shirt and kiac shorts. I sang a thing I had never though to do actually I avoided it at all costs. 'Would you believe your eyes if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as you fell asleep-'I sang as a single tear trickled down my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

I woke up to a sunny, bright and cheerful sky it was a shame my mood didn't match it. There was a knock on the door and a quite, polite and sweet voice called 'are you awake now?' should I answer? The sweet ones are always the tricky ones 'um-yes? Has there been a lot of false alarms?' she opened the door and came in with a huge smile on her pixie like face; she had straight honey brown hair though it had volume. Her face was like a pixies, heart shaped nearly. She wore a slim fit T-shirt with text saying 'camp half-blood' and normal shorts not denim though 'you have a sense of humour, that's nice to see' she said smiling 'yeah there were a few alarms but you were just sobbing in your sleep…' I felt my cheeks warm but I felt at home with this girl like I finally had a friend 'you know I think this place-with all its trees and everything-is messing with me I have never cried after I was four and since yesterday I have cried twice one when my mother was alive and one when she wasn't…' I added on the end not meaning for her to hear. She frowned 'I'm sorry about your mother-' she looked down but when she face me again she was smiling. '-oh I haven't introduced myself, I am Annabeth Chase' she reached for my hand I shook it and said 'Selena Wauter' Annabeth tilted her head 'Spanish?' I smiled 'guilty' she pondered this new information 'where in Spain where you born?' It usually made me go into defence mode it was the only place I could remember my father and I didn't want to share it. I was scared if I abused the memory it would simply disappear and fade. 'Pueblo Sanchez Perez' I answered half in a reverie, Annabeth gleamed at me with a set of straight white teeth, my teeth were straight, white and quite small but my top jaw was behind my lower jaw. My mother said that if my father ever found me then he would know me by my eyes, pitch black when I was angry or a dark brawn with a blue shine if I wasn't. If he didn't recognise me from my eyes he would know me by my birth mark on the top of my right arm that looked suspiciously like the fork thing on my gold necklace or less noticeable he would know me by my teeth. By this time I had completely forgotten what we were talking about until Annabeth said 'I have always wanted to go to Spain' she said sounding as much in a reverie as I was. I hadn't realized she was holding something behind her back until she threw it at me. Even though I was tired, mourning and surprised I still managed to catch what she threw with one hand and without looking at it. I was looking at my necklaces I had a feeling that if I put them on I would feel better. 'good catch, I thought you might like that colour. It was that, red or pink' she said, her face wrinkling in disgust she was wearing orange 'thanks I can't believe you chose my favourite colour' I smiled the T-shirt was a pastel turquoise and said 'camp half-blood' like hers. After I had finished inspecting it I looked up and she began to talk 'no one else wears that colour so they always have spares, Chiron said you are allowed it. I don't know why everyone else isn't' she said it like she had been turned down the colour many times, I felt bad. I picked up my necklaces and put them on-sort of routine-and as I expected I felt better. Annabeth left me to get changed ready to meet her and Chiron on the porch I put on my new T-shirt a mini skirt that came a little over a finger above my knee, not appropriate but it was all I had. I put on my PE shorts under my skirt as well just for good measure.

I hadn't seen it before, when my mother had said I look a bit like a surfer, but now I did. I stared at the mirror (something normally _very_ vacant from my routine) at my close fitting top, my skirt that had holes in it and my conversers on my feet. My hair had volume and sort of a wind swept look, the front parts on the right side of my middle parting (I was born with a middle parting and the front bits used to be my fringe from when I was little) was twisted a little and clipped back to the side of my head gently. My necklaces added the final touch along with my leather bracelet that read 'actions _not_ words'. I walked onto the porch to find the surprised face of my new and wise friend Chiron. 'What is it?' I asked to my _only_ friends that suddenly looked like I had punched them both in the stomach and told them to get lost! Honestly what had I done? 'It's just, well, that T-shirt suits you like it has no one else and now never will. As I said you took all the horrors of yesterday into your stride, brushed up and held your head high no has been so clever, brave and organised as you have Selena I am proud to train and teach you. I believe you have great potential!' I smiled but didn't like the reminder of yesterday. 'Thank you, so much Chiron. But do you mind me asking why you called me out here?' I glanced at Annabeth she looked like she might take off any minute with all the excitement she was bottling up. 'Well I was wondering if you had any idea who your father might be?' he was contradicting himself 'didn't you say he would claim me when he wasn't to _'busy'_? I asked sarcastically but also innocently in a small innocent voice, Chiron smiled 'yes that's true and I'm pleased that you are still so understanding of the Gods but it would just help with training and various other camp activities and also so we can keep you away from people you will-by instinct-hate. Knowing your father will just help will all of it that's all' I realise I was clenching my gold necklace, my knuckles white with the tightness of my little clenched fist. Chiron followed my gaze and reached the necklace 'any ideas?' he asked rising one eyebrow 'um well I think I have talked to him a few times…'

Chiron's gaze returned to my necklaces 'may I?' he asked with his palm open on the table, I hadn't even realized we had sat down the once excited Annabeth was now ecstatic and bouncing on her seat 'um ok but be careful there special and not for too long I don't know if I can hold myself together without them' his face was concerned 'if I look like I'm having trouble breathing ignore me ok it'll pass and if it helps I don't mind the pain' he looked shocked again I unclasped them both and held out my palm 'Annabeth will you double check what I see?' she gleamed and seemed to lighten the mood a little 'yes! Oh of coarse!' she bounced of her seat and knelt by the side of Chiron's wheelchair. Meanwhile I was falling apart. I was gasping desperately I could feel my self going red or possible red. I also felt Annabeth's horror struck gaze on me but couldn't see it for my eyes were shut or I had just fainted 'Annabeth I think I'm done with this one can you put it back on Selena?' she jumped up and almost sprinted around the edge of the table. She clasped the necklace on and I could breathe again 'thanks' I croaked I looked at them apologetically. 'Its amazing how much strength that single necklace gives you…but you were in pain, you were just hiding it?' I felt horrible 'I didn't even know I _was_ in pain until I took them off, I normally just take the pearl one off but this morning both were on the bed side table' I said confused 'oh! Sorry I didn't want them to break it look like silver so I took them off but I looks like-' Chiron intersected '-the gold you can only get one place in the world as are the pearls' he handed the pearls to Annabeth as he spoke. She put them in me, it was about 5am and I was alert again 'um Annabeth can I ask you a favour?' she smiled (it seemed like a habit to her…) 'anything!' could I trust her with this? Well I'll have to find out 'um if you see me sleeping with the pearls on can you take them off? But leave the gold one on, it will stop me crying and that means people can actually get _some_ sleep' I smiled

Chiron smiled sympathetically at me 'you were crying silently sweetheart' I flinched only my father _ever_ called me that and I only like my father saying it. I know old people say it to young people all the time, just being nice but I still didn't like it. 'what's the matter?' he asked as I clenched my midsection, trying to hold myself together. 'when I hear my father-' I gasped '-that's what he calls me, sweetheart-' I said the last word whispering as I think I collapsed.

After a long wait I could hear everything but my brain didn't register that I wanted my eyes lids _open_. 'she look so much like him and acts like him too. I don't think he will claim her so she can learn to survive on her own but he can't just leave her. Her paper work and a few noted her mother sent us its obvious he has saved her from death when she fell of a cliff and into _water_. Though I an not entirely sure is she would have died anyway' I realized I was the topic of conversation and it was Chiron speaking and he was probably speaking to Annabeth. 'why won't you tell me who you think he is and how you are sure?' she sounded as if she would be pouting. 'Her necklaces gave several indications in ancient Greek even I had trouble reading it Annabeth' I heard her sigh 'look she waking up!' I opened my eyes realizing Chiron knew who my father was. I got up and marched out the porch door 'I have a feeling she heard every word' Annabeth whispered sounding hurt, I would have to make it up to her later. 'so much like her father' Chiron whispered as well. Though I was well out of ear shot I still heard. Someone had put water on my head and it made me feel better. I kept marching I guess I was in a 3 year old tantrum. 'hey! Who are you and why are you here? Its our turn in the sword arena!' a thin muscle build up girl bellowed with a pronounced harsh scowl on her face 'none of you business!' I shouted and sat back down I _wasn't_ in the mood to be polite 'oh your new not come here before no? well let us give you a nice welcoming' she said a wicked evil smile crossing her ugly face 'oh you mean like you did with your face no thanks, oh and just to remind you, Halloween is another 3 months away' probably not the smartest thing to say to 20 already mad vicious and muscle covered people but you know I wasn't that good at not saying what I think. They unshelfed their swords and made a circle around me but I didn't show my worry. I stayed where I was and stood up. I wished I told Chiron about the sword so he could explain to me why its keep coming back to me like I have something to sign and how it get there without me noticing. I suddenly thought ever since I had the gold pen it is with me always, its the sword! Now how to make it work, even knowing what it was wasn't going to help me _not _get killed, what was I going to say _hey you may have perfectly polished swords but I have a pen! _no that wasn't going to work. 'hope you like our welcoming' the slim girl chuckled I let my instinct take over but paid more attention to them, If I back-flipped I want to know how I do it. 'hope you like my gratitude' I smiled back all sweet and innocent like I had done in schools for years, lets hope it works better on her. I figured they weren't allowed to hurt me because they knew the rules but I didn't. so I had the advantage right? Wrong. They had shield, armour, helmets, swords and daggers. You name it they posses it, and I strongly doubt they are going to listen to the rules. I charged and I front flipped. I heard Annabeth scream 'MARIE! NO! don't aggravate her father!' oh great now Annabeth knew as well! Everyone knew who my father was apart from me, his daughter! I did like thinking of me like that though, who ever he was I was his _daughter_. I gave each person I faced after a back-flip or front-flip a cut with my sword. Wait how did my sword get there? No time to think about that now just have to get out of here alive and then I would ask Chiron or make a bee-line for the boundary line and hopefully escape.

I did several back-flips on the floor then spring boarded up onto someone's shoulders. It was the girl I now knew was named Marie. 'now how should I kill you? Dice you? Slice you? Or I could mush you up and give you to a dog! Your pick either way, my enjoyment' Marie froze in fear 'fine' I gave her a deep cut on her leg she fell to the ground screaming 'woos' I murmured the remaining two people ran in fear. The once doubled walled circle surrounding me was now scattered on the ground with their smug grins whipped of their faces. I realized behind the wall of my attackers were a crowd of other campers with Chiron and Annabeth staring open mouthed at the front. They probably thought I was an angry 13 year old that needed anger management before she decided to take a career path that meant assassinating someone. That was my first 2 friends out the window. I pushed past them all avoiding any shocked gazes or glares.

I sat by a lake, my finger tips tracing the surface of the water. 'is it making you feel better?' I nodded absently and then realized I wasn't alone 'who-' I whirled round '-oh Chiron, look I'm really sorry but I had to defend myself!' he smiled 'I am not mad that you hurt other campers Selena, I was just curious how you knew how to fight like that, who was your teacher? They could give me a run for my money if got paid' I felt puzzled 'trained me?' I asked 'yes who was your teacher?' he asked still the smile set in place-why did everyone smile around here unless they wanted to kill you but they still smile maybe evilly but its still smiling! 'I wasn't taught it was sort of instinct' I pulled out my pen from my pocket and glanced at the Greek writing that I knew ment riptide. Chiron sighed and it made me look up 'a gift from your father I presume?' he said softly though I still flinched, I had become very possessive over my father, I didn't even like other people talking about him. 'that's why we couldn't find you a sword, while you were asleep we tried balance you a sword but nothing fit' he said sudden understanding tightening his face and tone. 'it would really help me if you told me everything you knew about your father Selena' I felt my face pale and his expression turn weary 'no' I answered with a sour note in my voice 'I _shan't_ cause him trouble, I will _not_ cause a fight and I _will_ stay quite like a good little girl until he asks me to be heard I shan't make a noise. I will make him proud, I will. FATHER!' I shouted at the top of my voice 'you don't have to claim me, I know you care' Chiron smiled and as sweet as the moment was to him it was shattered by a single arrow flying straight to my head 'No!' Chiron wailed 'Not again, not one of the big 3!' and as the arrow came a centimetre from my head I was encased in a bubble. And the arrow bounced harmlessly off it. I realized the bubble was water and that I could breathe normally I in water and I wasn't getting wet! The bubble then broke and thunder boomed 'ol' Zeus isn't going to like your daddy for that' Chiron warned.

And with that I ran. I was confused and scared, I hade only been here a day and lots of people already wanted to kill me. Not a good start. My father had saved me 'thank you father' I whispered, I remember my manners occasionally._** I couldn't just let you die sweetheart, please when we meet in person sing to me, like your mother used to**_ and he drifted of 'I will compose a song myself, for you and, for mum' I vowed. I sat by the stream (its was salty, obviously near a delta) I put my hand in the water, when u had done one of the back-flips I had snagged my hand on a rock and it stung a bit but the water helped. 'heard you embarrassed my cabin' a course voice bellowed though it was obviously a girls. I had no clue who I was talking to but answered cleverly again-not-'didn't need me to do that' I heard a sound that reminded me of a bull about to charge. 'you'll pay for this' I snickered 'Soz I only have a pound you'll have to owe me the extra 99p' another clever remark 'I am the camp champ at swimming, I tred water without thinking, the Olympic are to small a competition for me! How about a battle. Oh and while I'm gloating I am the camps best fighter, well what would you expect from a child or Ares eh? I'm not like the rest of my cabin I can _actually_ make our father proud'

So the cabins were grouped according to your parents, I guess that made sense, so why didn't they just see who's sister I looked like and chuck me in with them? Something Chiron had said was eating away at me he had said something about the big 3 who were they? I think I remember that ok Greek gods…Zeus, Hades and…'Poseidon' I whispered to low for anyone to hear 'ok so are you ready, I'm gunna pulverise you. Clarisse shall go on in camp half-blood history as the best bully of all time!' defiantly a child of Ares. 'you look like you dad-' she smiled, distracted 'you think?' he obviously didn't pay her enough attention 'yep ugly and big headed' I answered with an evil smirk. She steamed and shoved me into the water. As soon as I fell below the surface I could breathe, so I took my chance to run but Clarisse grabbed my ankle. So I did a horrible thing I waited a while under water to make her lose her breath that in turn loosened her grip and I tried to bend down so I could get my ankle free but she shelled over it so I couldn't but as I bent over towards my toes (with my palms out stretched away from me) a stream of cold water thrashed in a jet stream straight into Clarisse. Clarisse's lips that were once in a tight line loosened into an 'O' and a stream of bubbles exploded out of it. She reminded me of a big bubble machine I had when I was little. She bobbed to the surface and as I was thinking I was to lonely, tired and over all couldn't face the curious faces (I had seen six times before) that no dubitably lay above, the current shoved me upwards and I didn't bob like Clarisse I floated like the currents were at my will _**you are learning fast sweetheart**_ in such a low voice I wasn't sure I had hear correctly but I was certain it was my fathers voice, my father's encouragement. I felt my face pale, all around the edge of the pond were spectators and my guilty hands we holding Clarisse by the scruff of her shirt, and more embarrassing I was dry and just to top it all off I was sat cross legged on a cloud of seaweed that was floating just above the waters surface.

Maybe 80 or 90 people were staring open mouthed. I wanted to run and just then I let go of Clarisse who was still unconscious and pushed my right hand forward (kind of like a 'stop' gesture) to make a gentle wave carry her to the edge of the lake. A low gasp came from the crowd and then as I created my own swift, fast wave of escape Chiron called 'Selena-' I was on the verge of losing it and using everyone in sight as my personal punch bags. 'I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!' I shouted 'sorry father that was rude' I felt obliged to say as only a few minutes ago he had spoken to me and I suspected he was still watching. 'Someone stop her!' Chiron exclaimed in sheer panic, I jumped of the wave suspending it where it was with one hand. 5 bulky boys blocked my path arms folded, shoulder to shoulder. 'oh come on' I groaned and front-flipped over them like it was no big deal. And somehow strode towards the place I somehow knew was the sea once again on my wave.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

Once I had got to the sea I sat on the warm fine sand and sighed 'that was rude' and I didn't quite know who I was talking to but I thought it even more rude not to say it 'I just don't know how to fit in, and here stupid Selena thought that camp would be different from school, stupid, stupid, stupid' I sighed lowered my head and later moved to lying down.

I woke to angry exclamations 'Greek fire would work!' and 'no it wouldn't!' and the occasional 'my ideas better!' I groaned 'oh shut up I haven't slept properly in ages' I groaned again 'Selena your ok!' now what? 'Unfortunately' I grumbled 'now, now settle down. Selena can you let down the shield wall?' I felt a blank look spread across my face, I looked around 'oh sorry' I was encased in a water sphere 'thanks father' I knew only he could encase me without my permission, he _was_ my dad. 'no' I answered bitterly 'my father put it up I keep it up until he says otherwise' I remarked with an added humph at the end, here come the tantrums again I couldn't help but feel I was being a nuisance to him always having to protect me, well I was going to solve that, I _will_ learn how to protect myself. 'but he made it for you and you have the power to take it down' I sighed 'well yeah, but that's disrespectful' I answered 'Selena can I come in?' I pondered 'yep' I answered, Chiron threw her a disapproving look 'what? Do you want answers or not?' she replied to an unspoken question. That's what I liked about Annabeth she was the ideal friend she knew when you wanted to be left alone and when you didn't. This was clear even though I had only known her a day or two. I concentrated on the ocean, the waves _**good now what is your most pleasant memory sweetheart, it will give you strength**_ I hid my reaction to my father voice well but I heard Chiron sigh in relief. I pushed my hand through the wall and Annabeth grabbed my hand and I pulled her in gently 'you ok?' she nodded 'can they hear us?' I smiled 'not if I don't want them to' I answered with a smug smile, closed my eyes and concentrated once again. My eyes snapped open 'nope, not anymore' the smile still prominent on my face.

The people outside the bubble looked frustrated but inside Annabeth and I were in our own sphere of tranquillity and peace 'so what did you want to talk about?' she shuffled uncomfortably 'well um Chiron saw your skills and now you have a balanced sword we decided we would host the annual games' I tilted my head 'like a sports day?' she laughed 'a little' she replied chuckling 'apart from a lot more violence' she laughed again 'and your wondering if I was prepared enough to take part? Just then a cold tall wave crashed against the sand Annabeth smiled 'well your father and I seem to agree on something. You _are_ ready its just its up to you and I know what its like to be forced into something…' I thought 'whose team would I be on?' her face lit up 'well normally you would go with your cabin but seeing as your not officially claimed, for your own protection I must add' I smiled 'I know my dad loves me Annabeth and I also know I wouldn't have survived without him' a gentle wave warmed the inside of our bubble _I _didn't get wet but Annabeth did. We laughed together 'its nice you love him' she sighed. 'he's my father. I love not just because he is though but because I have always know he was there even though I can't see him' she seemed to have a sudden thought 'you know who he is don't you?' I nodded 'I have a pritty good guess but I'm trying not to think about it, attract less monsters you know…who did you say I was teamed with?' she glowed 'you could fight with the Athena cabin!' I smiled 'with you, you know you're my first friend in 6 years?' she smiled 'that's nice' I nodded smiling 'it's a change' she tilted her head as if about to ask a question but I said 'I have a few questions?' she nodded 'is it true are parents are supposed to hate each other?' she frowned 'yes…I don't think my mother will like me being your friend. Why is it your father can get other that and let us be friends but my mother won't be able to?' I shook my head 'I have no idea, does my father know what I look like?' I blurted out unexpectedly. She looked as if she had heard this before, well there is one thing that is different, I bet all the other convocations weren't in a big water bubble. ' it depends on how he regards you really. I mean if he sees you as a nuisance or a regret which its obvious he doesn't then he would see you as a white silhouette with dull glow around that silhouette, still different from everyone else though. If he is in between then the same thing with the silhouette but instead of a dull glow is a faint yellow glow. And if your the best thing in his world then your glow will be a vibrant gold' she smiled 'but in every case our immortal parents never know what we look like unless in person we meat as I said just a silhouette'. I wondered what my father saw me as…'we should go outside of your sphere now, we have to eat and I bet you any money are audience is restless-' I grabbed her arm 'hold on to me I don't want my only friend getting hurt, and um well does everyone know who my father is?' she frowned 'I don't think so you only know from your powers and they haven't seen them closely enough to know wht immortal you indicate to, and they haven't looked at _you_ personally, you look exactly like your father' I sighed in relief 'thanks Annabeth' I held out my hand and Annabeth linked hands with me and I stepped through the bubble. Chirons eyes fixed on me, I nodded hoping he would understand. I knew who's daughter I was and I would compete in the games. 'one question for our newest arrival' Chiron bellowed, his intention to quieten them down do doubt. 'Where did you train gymnastics?' everyone went quiet they _all_ obviously wanted to know this. I simple shook my head 'I didn't train anywhere' I answered confused my the sudden 20 questions 'did you train at all?' he asked jokingly, everyone laughed but I took it seriously 'not that I aware of' I answered offended through tight life speaking through my teeth. Chiron trotted off muttering about my potential obviously not wanting to hang around to offend me any further. I remembered what I had said only a day or two ago _I will make this a day she will remember_ how ironic that sounded now. My mothers _day to remember_ was the day she had disappeared from my life. Today I find out who's daughter I am and that my father has only ever seen me when I was extremely young the only memory I have of him, my most pleasant memory, my memory that gives me strength. 'where are we going?' I asked honestly curious when I realised we were walking somewhere. 'the mess hall, to eat. You should know that when you go up to the pit give some food to a God preferably your parent, they like the smell.' she noticed my puzzled expression and then whispered seriously 'you say their name but don't say it when somebody is around we don't want _everyone _knowing who your father is. You can also talk to them you have the best chance of the God hearing you when your making an offering we know its dinner when we hear a horn-' we were interrupted by a large conch horn '-_that's _the horn to indicate dinner' Annabeth explained

Once it was my turn to got to the pit (I was on the table with the satyrs because I wasn't officially claimed, traditionally I should go with the Hermes cabin as Hermes is also the god of anything that uses roads, so he takes in all travellers as well but for some reason Chiron thought It best I sat here) I check no one was in ear shot and whispered 'I love you father, I know who you are so technically I am not as safe as I was. When you feel the time right, claim me. Until then I will only give away what is necessary and will train where no one can see me I still do not understand my sudden ability for gymnastics but all questions can't be answered. Again I love you' _**I love you too**_ I jumped back, I had only just finished scraping a portion of my meal into the pit only Chiron would know why I jumped back everyone else would think I jumped back due to the flames 'CHIRON! I will tell you!' I said in such a panic my intended scream came as a whisper _**you need to confide in someone and Chiron is worthy, trustful and loyal**_ I smiled 'he is' then I looked around, checking again 'but I would much rather have my father. There are something only a father can understand' I thought that was a bit cheeky but he didn't seem to mind _**I will always be listening even if I don't reply. Its for our health old Zeus would probably zap us both into lightening struck trees if he found out but we will meet soon but remember Zeus doesn't know he has a niece yet he thinks I'm talking to Chiron, so don't be **_**to**_** conspicuous, I love you, we shall talk again soon. **_

I told Chiron everything, Annabeth was there too. 'is that it?' Chiron asked softly I nodded. 'what did my father mean my we will meat soon? Is there an event coming up?' Chiron shook his head 'I'm afraid not, the only way to know is the oracle' I scowled 'the what?' Annabeth jumped 'may I?' she asked Chiron desperately he nodded and then rolled his eyes 'the oracle was originally 5 sister once each one dies the next sister would take the burden, then their children and so on. But for some reason it didn't get passed on, it stayed in the body of the last oracle' I shook my head 'what's the burden, it isn't-' Annabeth nodded 'the gift of sight, the oracle speaks prophesies' I thought for a moment, so Chiron had basically just told me to go speak to a dead body, ask for a prophesy that probably meant more bad luck and to practically know my doomed fate? I don't think so. 'no' I said it seemed that storming off wasn't the best idea, I _had _done it twice before and all it did was get me into fights. 'why don't you want to see the oracle its _dead_?' Chiron asked a little aggravated, obviously baffled by everything I seemed to do and anyway death was still a touchy subject I flinched just as I thought about it, but I composed myself quickly. 'you said that I should go see the oracle so I would know what me and my father are meeting for?' Annabeth coughed, as if suddenly surprised 'that's what you told her?' she said outraged at Chiron at least someone had some manners. 'it was the only way to find out if she is who I think she is without any life threatening casualties' Chiron obviously surprised by Annabeth's outrage and siding with me 'you could tell her she would be fine with it' I slapped my hand on the table top 'I _am_ here you know' but they just carried on 'I didn't want to burden her anymore, she has taken everything is _so_, so well and if she is who I thinks she is then I don't want to get into trouble with her father for pushing her over the edge…you've seen how protective his over her, he made a indestructible bubble around her while she _slept_!' I stared open mouthed, he was being rude not only to me but to my father. 'I wont be talked of as if I'm not here and I won't have you talking about my father like that, he isn't evil or wicked like _some_ people I know he's the only one I actually wish wasn't dead this moment!' I laid that on a bit heavy and I saw the devastated disappointment on Annabeth's face, I winked at her where Chiron couldn't see I was still angry thought I stormed out intending to avoid any fights or potential enemies. I walked round the corner and then stealthy as a cat crawled under the window ledge so I could hear them speaking inside. 'She's prone to that isn't she' Annabeth sighed 'she's very unpredictable and defensive over things she cares about right now, its not her fault though she probably just protecting us' ugh don't flatter yourself _Chiron_, Annabeth maybe but you have no chance of my protection. 'protecting _us?' _Annabeth questioned 'yes well children of the big 3 tend to be a lot more powerful and think about it all that power has been built up for the 13years she hasn't know it was there. For a while she will want to punch and pulverise everything in sight. So until we get her training she's going to be _very_ violent' well I better lie up to their expectations, you know, while i still can. Where were my powers cantered? Water. So where can I find a place that contains lots of water? Wrecking the camp would be so much easier if Chiron had given me that tour.

Eventually I found the lake again, I found it first my finding the salt water stream which was my old faithful instinct and then just walked up stream from there. Only a couple of people were around and they were walking away I wondered if I could think and my father would hear me but I knew enough about Greek myths that only empathy links could do that and even they only did emotions and dreams. And anyway a mortal of any kind-half or otherwise-could not be empathy link to a god unless you were blood related _and_ you have a _very_ powerful satyr link you. 'Father' I whispered 'I _need_ to get rid of my anger is everyone a safe distance away, and they can't see me?' I felt silly what if I was embarrassing him and he didn't want to talk to me? _**hello sweetheart, yes no one can see you **_'thank you father, do you know if once I start training I will stop having the urge to storm off?' I said still in a whisper for a moment It actually felt like I was in a nice warn home (as I sat in the water) and was talking to my dad normally like the world was how I used to think it was and my mother might be baking in the kitchen. He chuckled _**I am sure you will but you **_**do**_** have your mothers temper the Spanish are not easily tamed. I have thought of a way to tell when your grumpy uncle Zeus is around **_I froze 'he isn't there now is he?' I asked horror struck _**oh gods no, if he was then we would both be pulverised by now. As I was saying you will tell by when the current is strong or the weather is bad that firstly I am not at the sea and so its sad and angry and the weather will be bad as Zeus is always in a bad mood when were in each others company **_he chuckled again _**I have to go now but don't be to aggressive with the water though it loves obeying to someone but me and you can breathe under water and be healed by it the other campers don't posses these quality's. **_he chuckled one more and then parted it _**I love you daughter**_ 'I love you too' I liked how he was so light hearted always laughing.

I stared at the water it was clear and inviting. I raised my arms palms upwards. As I lifted my arms the water followed until I had raised a 25ft wall of water. Annabeth shouted 'Selena no! stop! _THINK!'_ I let all my anger pulling down my arms quickly with such force I nearly fell over. I gave I little humph of satisfaction. My wall of water tumbled down like a huge wave crashing I jumped on it and sat cross-legged on the top of its violent waters. It caused havoc all over camp, occasionally I would raise a bit of water so I could throw it somewhere. I jumped off my wave and let it do its thing. While I walk round the back of the big house, and then just as I was about to blast the door down Chiron stepped out of the door. 'what have you done?' he asked horror all over his face didn't think I had it in me did he. I chuckled evilly 'oh nothing much he shook his head. I curled and uncurled my fist, making a hard ball of water to use as a weapon if needs be. 'Selena I think I know who your fathers is I think he is one of the minor gods' I started fuming 'What about what _I_ think?, its nothing to do with you!' he sighed 'I know who my _own_ father is!' While Chiron wasn't paying attention to me I raised my right wrist and quickly twisted it down. The door crashed inwards as my water pellet hit it. I charged inside 'What are you doing? Stop NOW' Chiron tried to control me but is wasn't going to work, not today, not _ever_. I carried on stuffing my back pack when I felt Chiron silently clop up behind me I elbowed him in the stomach and he jumped back 'Ahhhh!' I screamed and crumbled to the floor '-what did you do?-' I stammered I turned my neck to glare murderously at him. It worked he stepped back paling. He was holding my pearl necklace. It could have been worse he could have taken the gold one. That would have probably made me collapse and then I would have had to obey his every rule. 'give-' I coughed '-it back' he sighed 'I hate to see you in pain Selena and I will give it back if you listen' he didn't look very sorry that I was coughing up my insides. I didn't want to listen I wanted to leave but its starting to look like was would have to 'I know you want to leave but It would go against my purposes if I let you go into the outside world when the magic boundaries of camp can't protect you. You would be clobbered by monsters' as he was giving his long winded speech I was practically dieing on the floor, Chiron bent down and went to clasp the necklace back on but I snatched it from him and did it myself 'can I leave now?' I asked bitterly 'a few more things and then you can go if you wish, 1stly you need to understand that the only way to know who your father is, is if her claims you so either of our theory's mean nothing much and I know you think you know who he is but you only really know that he loves you' all through this he was ready to dodge and punched I might throw his was and I could tell that he knew he was pushing his luck but I wouldn't do anything right now would let the suspense build up and then when he was watching every move, every sound…Then! I would attack. He had paused so I defended my corned '_my father_ said 'old uncle _Zeus_' what does that say to you and his power over _all_ the sea hmm?' I said in a smug tone 'there are many minor gods who can control the sea and the gods are one big family' I shook my head '_I_ thought only Poseidon ,Zeus, and Hades were brothers they don't have any other brothers so therefore their children can only call their other brothers _uncles_' I was still smug, I knew I was right. 'if you really wish to get out of camp, take up a quest' he said changing the subject before he could lose the argument. 'aren't they usually life threatening?' I question, I wasn't a dumb as I looked and only Chiron knew that why did he _still_ underestimate me? He would pay when my superior knowledge would help him in some way and I wouldn't help he would have to help himself. He nodded responding to my question 'that's why no one has gone on one since Zoë came back' my head snapped up, he caught my reaction and swiftly changed the subject. 'but any who if you do go on a quest you are allowed to take up to 2 other people so pick carefully' I didn't have many friend I would have to try _not_ kill a few people. I shoved past Chiron I wanted a dad to talk to, to listen to me and comfort me I was only 13 and I had lost my mother and my father _was _caring and kind but he wasn't here I couldn't sit on his lap when I was little or give him a hug when I came home from school. I had _no_ parental guidance just me on my own and _my_ decisions, this was going to end badly, I was hopeless at good decisions. 'Selena!' Annabeth cried I really didn't want to see her right now. I pretended I hadn't heard and kept walking 'SELENA!' Annabeth called more urgently 'What is it Annabeth?' I asked whining 'You need to move _forward, _train gain strength-' she cut off and stared at me 'your pretty…' she said pouting 'what does that have to do with my ability to _train_?' I asked slightly annoyed at her, I hadn't put her down as a judger. 'its just I didn't notice before-' she defended 'yeah that's probably because I'm frequently in a strop, well I still am but a violent strop-' she turned round and I followed her gaze to spot several huddled groups of campers occasionally turning in my direction and pointing at me 'you're the talk of the camp' I tilted my head 'why?' she laughed 'well let me see, with no training you could defeat all our most talented fighter single handily, you raise like 25ft walls of mass destructive water and you have attitude they think your cool for that' I shook my head they shouldn't' she smiled 'you seem so sensible when your not in a strop' I smiled back 'you saying I'm always in a strop?' pretending to be upset we laughed together for a while 'so what was so desperate that you stopped my escape?' her before happy face was now sullen with worry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

'_well there __is_ something important, but can I ask you a question first?' I nodded 'shoot' she tried to smile but I saw it hurt with the effort 'have you _really_ had no training?' tilted my head 'not you too!' I groaned 'please Selena' I turned to face her a scowled 'Zilch, happy?' and stormed down the hill straight towards the mobs, great more people that want to kill me. 'hey its her!' I heard one say 'what's her name?' said another 'whose her parents?' said a high pitched voice. Oh did they have nothing better to do? I supposed I _did _look weird to _them_. I thought about what I was wearing once again, mini-skirt-normal, slim-fitting camp shirt-everyone had them!, cowboy boots-just footwear, and lots of leather wrist straps each one holding a different memory or disappointment. This seemed normal for a girl my age but the attitude I guess didn't fit in with the surfer, sweet, innocent girl look that I had tried to use to get me out of trouble for all the bad deeds I had done in the past. One person grabbed my arm so I instinctively flung my wrist up and send her flying, but when I heard the scream I realized I had hit a bog well that would have brought him down a few notches. All this I did without breaking stride. I carried on storming in no direction in particular though I really wanted to go to the water again it would be easy to find for me, it was the only place I could think but Annabeth would know to come here first. I decided to go to the waters edge I really didn't care if they found me I would blast them into oblivion If they came within a 2metre radius of me. When I got to the water I stared at it, I had a sudden urge to take some of it for myself it was to beautiful to share. By the side of the river was an old leather hand-bag. I thought about going to pick it up but before I had a change to actually make the decision it was already in my hands as if I had really went and picked it up. 'weird' I thought to myself but I dismantled it, untying the leather twine that bound the bag together and put them into a neat pile on my right I stopped when I heard voices 'she would come to the water' Annabeth's distinct voice said 'yeah or go punch someone else' I recognized the voice, it was the boy I had hit, oops I will apologise later. Now where to hid? I studied my surroundings and there it was in all its elegant beauty, a waterfall. If I could hold up a wave behind the rock at the top of it I could possibly stay unseen. I raised my hand and sure enough the water followed I walked to the water edge (with my leather pieces in my hand) and jumped on the wave I didn't splash straight through it I stayed put on top I took my usual stance and sat cross-legged and it was all down hill from there (or up wave) I willed the water where I wanted it. 

Just as I thought I would clear the wall of rock behind the water fall I stumbled into a gap in that rock face. No not a gap a cave. My own secret cave hidden in a place only I seemed to be able to get to. I let go of the water and placed the parts of leather on the floor, I realized I wasn't wet that was a plus. I examined the cave it was a reasonable size and I wasn't damp or dirty. I sat down and carried on quietly dismantling the bag when the voice where right outside 'she should be here-' Annabeth exclaimed 'she _has_ been here' Chiron murmured and then I glanced at the boy I had punched he had a bloody tissue cupped around his nose and mouth. Then his head whipped round and he caught my gaze so I couldn't look away or move. But only for a second or two I stumbled back. He could tell them where I was if he wanted. He wouldn't be able to get up here himself let alone Chiron, Annabeth probably could, she was small enough to fit into the tiny spaces but I would push her down even before she started climbing. So I poised to smash them with a small put powerful wave (this boy didn't know who my father was for all he knew my mother was the immortal I couldn't give anything away, or at least to much) just then the boy said 'I don't think she's here, lets go look some place else' and with that the group went off. I let out heavy sigh, either he hadn't seen me or I had to make an apology _and_ a thanks now. I went back to my dismantled bag and remade it into a pouch, like one of those waist pouched you get for storing money and passports apart from this was stronger, deeper and water couldn't leak from it. I walked over to the waterfall and undid the leather that was wrapped around a button as I untwined it I realised I had a weird birth mark on my right hand it looked like a circle with wavy lines in it or a spiral. I carried on regardless and flipped over the flap on top of my pouch and extended my arm in the direction of the waterfall then pulled my arm in while clenching my fist the water followed my movement then I raised my hand over the opened pouch on the floor and unclenched my fist as if dropping something into the bag from a height. The water flowed into the bag as a jet stream and now I had a portable pouch of water in case of emergencies maybe its possible to control _people_! Where there is water there is life. No that sounded controlling. I peered through the water fall wincing, nobody was there maybe they were eating it might be early enough for breakfast you never know here. 'she has to be here somewhere the whole camps looking for her! Annabeth exclaimed 'Annabeth I know you _think_ Selena is here but we've already checked' Chiron said patiently, oh I just wanted to punch him. Always on his high horse (no pun intended). The boy wasn't there, had he seen me or not? I hated not knowing and what also aggravated me was that I had no idea Annabeth's mum was I knew she said Athena but I couldn't but my knowledge to the name because I didn't have any. 'but I am _sure _I saw something on her arm, maybe a birth mark? But I annoyed her and she stormed off maybe we can identify her, the birth mark may be an owl for my mothers sign or something like that, If I hadn't said what I had said then Trevor wouldn't have go hurt either-' Annabeth sulked. So I had hit a boy named Trevor…good on me. I smiled to myself. 'why will you not tell me what you said?' they were then interrupted 'DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO RUN THIS PLACE?' bellowed a power so great the water and I shaked and the water and me didn't like it. He was a god I could feel it in my gut. His name plate read _activities and trainings director, by forced will_ well at least I wasn't the only one who hated being here 'how long does it take to find a single girl?' he asked incredulously though I could tell he feared that he may have to find me himself. I wondered if it was safe to aggravate a god, probably ok by my standards. Them I remembered something. Annabeth had said something about my arm, what was on my arm that was so interesting she almost sounded in _pain_ because she didn't know. I stared at my arms there was only the usual 3 interlocking swirls, a few diagonal lines that curled at the end and were enclosed in a circle, a rhombus that had a swirl and 2 lines in the middle, and the simplest, a ball with 3 wild flame shapes. They were all relatively small and my mother had said they maid me special, once I had asked what being special meant for me and she said that _she _didn't know as if implying that _someone_ does. All of them _looked_ like beauty marks to everyone else in my other schools but one was most prominent, a fork. Ok, I _say_ a fork but its more like a long stick with three spikes on the end, a sign of power. Around It my skin was paler and tinted a light turquoise and _this_ one was noticed by _everyone_. I suppose it could be a genetic thing. 'if that little brat extends my stay here then maybe her mother deserved to die' EXCUSE ME? I snapped 'agh!' I screamed and raised a wave and hailed it at him with all my _'little brat'_ strength. I jumped and my own, more _controlled _wave and shouted 'you evil, self-centred, fat old pig!' Annabeth clamped her hands over her mouth, the boy named Trevor raised his eyebrows but said nothing, But Chiron was the one in control 'Selena!' he said disapprovingly badly hiding his worry 'do you know who your- ' I glared at him, when I get angry the coloured part of my sort of goes pitch black and it usually scared _everyone_ I made a little one turn really pale and cry once, just by staring and I gave Chiron that stare. He stumbled back and caught his breath 'I know who I'm shouting at Chiron, Dionysus, god of wine. It doesn't mean I should treat him any different to any other pig! _You_ may bow at his feet but I don't think that's necessary, _I _am prepared to kill him if needs be, we I know immortals can't die but I will do the best with what I've got' everyone gasped. 'oh do, forgive her she's a little temperam-' gods turn to interrupt 'oh give it a rest Chiron, I will tolerate a little cheek' I held my head high 'well good cause you're gunna be seeing a lot of it' and I turned 'oh and Annabeth, I would have punched that guy anyway' I said pointing at Trevor 'Selena you still haven't told me everything' I whirled round 'and I never will, you people don't understand!' and then someone grabbed my arm, when will people get the message DON'T grab my arm! I twisted my wrist so the person on my arm spun round and landed on their back on the ground 'ow' a boy moaned 'do you not learn from your mistakes? You got hurt last time' I said mockingly 'Annabeth her arm' he moaned winded on the floor 'you really defensive, for a girl' he moaned again 'oh so if I'm a girl I can't hurt people is that it? This is why I don't talk to people let alone boys there are _so _stereotypical' I turned to face a once again excited Annabeth 'Can I see your arm! Oh please, please, please!' uh what was so important about my arm. I punched my elbow into they person I sensed coming up behind me, in the stomach absently and then chuckled 'ughhh' Trevor moaned 'if you want to run tests on me at least _try_ to be a little more subtle about catching me' I chuckled again 'ugh you've got good reflex's too, for a girl. Are you sure you've had no training?' my face hardened and my expression turned murderous. I ran straight for the water and collapsed face down in the water as the excruciating pain jolted through my body. 'since when did woodlice start looking like scorpions? ugh' I moaned in a tight voice to my self. I felt the scorpions bite in my arm it was a large raised bump and was Turing darker shade of purple by the second. 'stupid scorpion, stupid me' I groaned.

I heard footsteps behind me. 'oh Selena, don't run off!' Annabeth called, she hadn't seen me fall, maybe I could get up and save some of my dignity. I stumbled onto my bottom. My head was swaying and my body was feeling very disorientated 'you look terrible' Annabeth gasped as she caught up with me 'are you ok?' I struggled to smile and from her expression I guess I looked sarcastic 'yeah just peachy' she didn't buy it 'why are you hiding your arm behind your back, then?' my smile was whipped off my face 'I promise to say nothing more about the marks on you arm if you just let me see what's wrong-' I turned away. Oh for gods sake why are people so interfering? I mean why do I need to know who _other _people think my dad is. All I know is that I need to wake up from this dream, preferably _befor_e__I start believing it. 'please…' she hesitated 'I'll get Chiron' she offered for a threat, though I think that would worry Chiron more than me 'go ahead I've been looking for a chance to beat him up for a while' Annabeth paled 'you wouldn't' I narrowed my eyes 'are you kidding me? '

coarse I would' I scowled where I presumed Chiron would be standing 'I feel fine, really' I almost whispered 'ok then, then you won't mind me looking at the wound' she pressed. I sighed and thrust my arm out to her 'CHIRON!' Annabeth screeched in panic 'you promised' I protested 'yeah, well I can't heal this in time for you to live' she said almost yelled as her voice raised in panic 'that's ridiculous I feel fine!' she shook her head 'a scorpion bite can _not _leave you feeling _fine_' she said incredulously 'your lying' I wasn't completely lying, it only hurt when I thought about it. Chiron distant hoof clops became more prominent now as he came closer 'what is it, Annabeth?' he looked concerned she just pointed at my arm that had nearly gone completely black from the elbow down. Annabeth had her head between her knees, like she felt sick. Chiron gasped as I pulled my arm out of hiding 'it doesn't hurt! I'm fine! Just let me do something first…' I stumbled to my feet and walked blindly towards the sea. 

Once I had made it (which made me feel a whole lot calmer) I hurled myself into the salty water, much more revitalizing than fresh water. I wondered if my father would talk to me soon, but he was probably busy. Then it struck me, I really didn't have a clue who my father is. He hadn't helped my mother raise me so why should I give him the benefit of the doubt? I was going to _my_ life _my_ way and not hold onto him like the other unclaimed have to their godly parent. I had regained strength, though my arm _was_ still black 'be careful the salt water will sting' oh he would be stinging if he kept treating me like a little girl and it would be from my fists _not_ the water. I shoved my arm into my precious water, expecting it to hurt. But it didn't. I regained feeling and the black venom wasn't spreading but deteriorating to nothing, I walked back to them with my head held high. But Annabeth and Chiron weren't there just Trevor, who was, understandably, gormless. 'how did you-' but he was cut of as Annabeth and Chiron entered the clearing. Another girl came into the clearing 'Chiron I really don't see why my cabin should be looking for _her_. She embarrassed us on _purpose_!' it was Clarisse from the Ares cabin the one I had fought, but I only realised this afterwards. She had caught me by surprise so while I was trying to run away I reflexively defended my self, grabbed her arm and twisted to make she lean back. But then I realised it was only _Clarisse_ and just pushed her into the dirt and walked off 'so much attitude' Trevor mumbled as he looked at Clarisse groaning on the floor we might be seeing a pattern here. Though I was far enough away not to see them I heard Chiron say 'she is so mistrusting like she had lost something dear-' what was he talking about? Something _dear_? I found my cave again and raised water to enter it. I found my rucksack in the corner and started unpacking it. I placed my sleeping mat on the floor not to close to the water, I didn't want to be seen again. Then I left the loaves of bread I had stolen from the kitchen in my bag along with my few possessions that were in another pocket. I lay down and was asleep instantly and I dreamed. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven**_

I don't really understand the dream but I will explain it anyway.

There was a group of girls all about the age of 5 or 6. They all looked intently at a lady in a light orange robe with a scroll in one hand. I knew they were being taught something important from the expressions on their faces. The one girl that caught my eyes had a plait almost to her waist and had almost black eyes she was so beautiful, delicate and elegant I felt like I wanted to cry. And then I could hear the woman speak 'now chose your sky bison carefully they, they will be your companion for life!' she sounded bright and cheerful obviously for the children's sake. I couldn't help feeling like she was doing this so that the children wouldn't have to think about something that was coming. Each child ran to a sky bison (that I hadn't seen in the dream until now) but the child I had devoted my entire attention to chose carefully. As instructed. After staring into a particular sky bison's eyes, that bison leapt towards her and tackled her into a bear hug and was licked to the ground. This particular bison was fluffier and smaller than the rest of its siblings. It had a big button nose and black, big round eyes as well. They all looked life baby mammoths but white smaller and bigger. But this one had an outline of an arrow on its head formed because the hair was shorter. And despite all this it was a _lot_ cuter. 'I will name you Appa' the little girl said in a sweet, small voice I seemed to recognise. 'I will live you and stay by your side forever!' and she hugged into its fur. Appa purred like a cat but a little deeper. An I knew, they would be forever inseparable.

I woke slowly from the only nice dream I had had in ages. 'ahhh' I sighed. I got up and dressed. All I had for bottoms were my denim skirt and PE shorts to wear under them. At least they matched my tops Annabeth had given me, 5 camp half-blood T-shirts. So I wasn't in short supply. I started thinking deeply about the little girl in my dream, and Appa. But only to be interrupted by Annabeth. 'Selena! Are you awake?' I was now 'yeah' I moaned, I got of my bed, or better named, _mat_. I parted the waterfall with one hand, not touching the water of coarse. I leant on the wall of the cave to my left while I held the water where I wanted it 'what's up?' I asked her, she smiled obviously happy that I was out of my strop. 'I was wondering if I could ask you some stuff about astronomy?' my face puzzled 'sorry Annabeth I don't know anything about astronomy' she smiled once more 'I know, but I just want to gather up my findings and see if the person I trust to tell see's the same things I do' I nodded 'ok but I can't promise that I'll understand' we giggled 'come on up then' she frowned 'how?' it was my turn to smile 'you have to trust me, when I say jump you jump. Ok?' she nodded weakly and a little pale. I raised a wave. A little wave at her feet 'jump!' I cried, she did as I asked and was on the wave. It took all my strength to hold someone not so "intimate" with water as me but I managed and Annabeth was in my cave.

'so as you were saying' I prompted she smiled 'you are really nice when your not hurting people' she observed 'so I've been told' though not many people have told me that at all, my mother used to say that I was special and that violence was my for of "nice". 'you know people predict things from the sky?' I nodded 'like the profits saw signs in the sky that the messier was born and that was Jesus?' Annabeth's face lit up as if we had finally found something in common 'yep, just like that well I've seen a collection of things. 6 signs actually' my face puzzled '6? Isn't 1 uncommon itself?' she got all excited 'yes!' I still held my puzzled expression 'that could be bad though and more likely hood for double meanings!' I protested I really didn't want any surprises 'but it is good, if we work it to our advantage' I nodded finally understanding 'ok, explain' so she described various signs, I took notes;

1st sign: water

2nd sign: fire

3rd sign: air

4th sign: earth

5th sign: daughter

6th sign: of water

'so you see, it's a bit of a dilemma. But I _think_ that the last to are connected to make "the daughter of water" so In other words a daughter of Poseidon or an older god or Titan of the sea.' I tilted my head 'and the other four signs?' I questioned obviously not showing as much enthusiasm as she would like me to 'I honestly don't know' she answered and her eyes flared as if not knowing angered her. 'Annabeth!' Trevor called, I groaned 'you don't like Trevor?' Annabeth questioned 'most boys are so self-centred that it makes it hard for me _to_ like them' I answered honestly, she nodded in agreement 'but Trevor hasn't shown and selfishness to you yet?' she retaliated 'yeah, 'spose, but he does get on my nerves' she smiled instantly lifting the mood 'ok' and then she walked towards the water fall. I was debating weather to tell her about my dream or not and then I realised It would probably turn out just like the whole father thing so I kept my mouth shut 'Annabeth?' I asked, she turned 'yeah?' I took a deep breath 'if you wanted to find out about your history I mean not like human history but both, human _and_ god would you need to say who your parents were or would you be able to find out without that info?' she smiled 'you don't need it, though it might help. It depends what your looking for' she waited as if wanting we to tell, but I didn't want to. Once she realised I wasn't going to tell her she sighed and called down through the water fall 'Trevor!' I hoped he couldn't get up, because it would be fun to watch him fall into a little whirl pool I might whip up, but by the time I had thought this plan through he was already scaling the rock behind the water fall and then was on the edge I submerged the longing to push him over the edge, it wouldn't look good. 'oh hey Annabeth is Selena there?' Annabeth looked hurt and had an scary look in her eyes, nothing compared to mine but still, it was pritty impressive. 'but you called for me?' Trevor frowned 'oh sorry, I was hoping she would be with you so I could see her, sorry for the mix up' he frowned again and then a smiled contaminated his whole face 'Selena there you are!' I was shocked 'what do _you_ want?' I grumbled spitefully, he lowered his head 'I wanted to apologise for doubting you because you were a girl' he mumbled embarrassed 'and so you should be' I answered my chin jutting out 'why are you in my cave!' I said suddenly angry 'you could come up whenever you like'

'well yeah' he said 'but, I wouldn't' I got angrier not angry enough to make my eyes go black though but I was close could feel it 'and whys that?' I shouted murderously 'um-ugh' he stared at me strangely 'well?' Annabeth was bright red from anger _and_ embarrassment and she threw an evil spine tingling glare at me, what had I done? And then she stared at Trevor and her eyes tired up. What was going on? Meanwhile Trevor was red to his hairline staring at me. I slapped him 'Trevor!' he groaned 'ow, oh right, well um because you don't want me up here' I sighed 'like that would happen and even if _you_ didn't, if _you_ can get up I am sure others will be able to' he smiled 'yeah they probably could with 9 years of training' I stared incredulous 'you've been here since you were _3_?' I asked he nodded 'and then you come along and I'm not the best anymore' he didn't seem to mind he was just staring at me weirdly again, 'fine!' Annabeth grumbled hurt in her voice as if holding back tears and jumped out of the cave 'Annabeth!' I screamed then I concentrated, c'mon water a little crash mat wouldn't go a miss 'Selena' she mumbled 'what did you do?' I laughed 'I couldn't let my only friend die jumping out of a cave into _water_, could I' I laughed again 'I suppose not see you at dinner' it occurred to me that I had missed lunch all together, and I was hungry 'only friend huh?' Trevor asked bringing me out of my reverie 'are you still here? Yeah what's it to you?' he smiled 'ugh stop doing that!' I said annoyed 'doing what' he asked innocently 'that! Staring and smiling at me, even when I insult you!' he turned red 'habit?' he said as if asking if this were a good enough excuse. 'habit from what?' I asked not buying the innocence 'from Zoë she welcomes everyone in nice girl she's always smiling well we all are' that sounded strange 'what do you mean by "_we all are_"?' I enquired 'the Hermes cabin' he answered simply 'oh right' I answered for once lost for words and not having a clue what he meant 'you know people _would_ be your friends, if, you gave them the chance' I huffed 'I doubt it' he laughed 'trust me they would' he said knowingly 'yeah but is it for the right reasons?' I asked sceptical 'well never mind, but if you ever need someone there is always Chiron' I made a disgusted face 'or…or Annabeth' he stammered quickly to change the subject 'or-or' he breathed in to collect himself 'or me' he said turning red and then left quickly scrambling down the side of the rock behind the water fall. right now what was I supposed to do? I couldn't make friends if I was to wake up from this, this dream. I sighed and hopped down just as the conch shell blew signalling dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight**_

Once I had found my way back into the dining pavilion I stood a little disorientated, a lot more campers were seated at the tables. Maybe more had joined the camp or maybe they didn't come to eat the last meal, that would make more sense they all seamed so at home, and then, well there was me. I was giving anyone brave enough to glance my way a murderous glare making them hastily turn back. Now do I really want to sit down at a table that didn't represent my father or should I just steal some food and go. I like the second option best but I decided I needed to make amends I walked up to Chiron at the front 'hey' I grumbled he smiled 'hello, are you better' I sighed 'the bite never really hurt' he looked puzzled, like he didn't believe me 'may I see the wound 'fine, but you won't find anything but a scar' I showed me his arm and his whole expression turned to one of utter shock 'told you' but I realized he wasn't looking at the wound but the marks on my arm 'Oy!' I screamed 'you…your-your….the avat-' he stammered 'yeah I get it, I'm weird' I stormed out of the pavilion and stormed straight to the vending machine. No let me explain the vending the machine. It had the usual; chocolate bars, gum and sweet packets but it also had; blade sharpening devices made by the Hephaestus cabin, small daggers and various refill packs for various weapons. All these weapons were made from Celestial bronze. I had no clue why but I knew it must be important. I looked at the vending machine deciding what weapon I would bribe the Hephaestus cabin to make me. 'knew you wouldn't last long in a _nice_ environment' I didn't know who I was talking to 'well duh' I answered and turned around 'are you two stalking me?' it was Annabeth and Trevor, Trevor was the one who had spoke. 'no, were trying to be your friends' Annabeth explained 'and your making it extremely difficult' Trevor added helpfully, not. 'I don't need friends, friends equals baggage' Annabeth shook her head 'Selena give in, you can't keep acting like this, pushing everyone away' I glared, eyes black and shocking Annabeth worse than Chiron, though I hated the more I understood about my life the more I seemed to grow in power. 'Annabeth!' Trevor exclaimed 'what did you do?' he asked still not angry at me, that annoyed me 'I _think_ I just scared her, a Spanish temper is nothing to underestimate' I smiled evilly 'your Spanish?' Trevor asked suddenly intrigued 'yeah what's it to you?' I asked defensive, he smiled again, then realised I didn't like it and stopped and spoke with a straight face but the happiness in his eyes was still there and I suppose I could threaten him all I liked but that wouldn't go 'just nice to know' he answered smug, I snapped my fingers and Annabeth groaned 'see she's fine' he stared at me stun shocked 'how?' he asked bewildered 'practice' I said with a grimace 'no ones supposed to know I can do it, Annabeth will just remember utter terror but you…' I stopped short I really didn't want to kill him but he was hard to label, would he snitch on me, or not? 'I won't say anything' he said, I couldn't see any lies in his eyes or voice and I'm normally good at that, like I feel peoples pace quicken and their body tense, when they lie these are the things that give them away. But he didn't show any of those 'fine I trust you, for _now_' I said he smiled despite me glaring at him 'ugh, what in the world?' Annabeth _looked_ fine but she didn't act fine, she kept talking about the stars and that I was a sign. 'Annabeth I don't think-' I said '-I don't think I'm the one you mean, I couldn't help anyone, all I know how to do is well nothing' Trevor shook his head 'Chiron didn't seem to think so' Trevor shrank back when he saw I was close to loosing it 'I'm…I'm ok-I think' Annabeth smiled 'your learning to control your anger or maybe it's just going' I shook my head 'Its still there just learning restraint' I sighed 'what do you mean "_Chiron didn't seem to think so_"?' I asked Trevor 'well I saw his expression when he saw your arm' he pointed to my right arm 'why is everyone so interested in my arm?' Annabeth came back in to complete consciousness 'Chiron saw your arm! That means I can see, he'll tell me anyway' I tilted my head 'Chirons like a dad to you?' I presumed 'stop changing the subject!' she protested without any really anger 'yeah, yeah he is' she answered looking down. Someone hooked their arm round my waist and yanked my arm out of the lock of crossed arms I had made 'Oy!' I protested but I couldn't fling the person 'I know your tricks' It was Trevor 'get off!' he smirked 'Annabeth her arm' I scowled I could decipher the emotions on Annabeth's face but I couldn't tell which one was more prominent one she look over-joyed because Trevor had stood up to me for her and the other was a little awkward for me mostly. She kept looking at his arm snarled around my waist he had no need to keep it there now that he had me secured but he didn't take it away and this raged anger across Annabeth not at me but at Trevor mostly. I kept trying to wriggle free of his grasp but he just whispered in my ear 'I may not be able to control the water but I _can_, now control you' he said smugly 'not quite' I was counting that he was looking at me, and he usually was so that really wasn't the obstacle I gathered all my anger as I wasn't really angry like I had been with Annabeth this was going to be harder as he was hooked on me so if he fell the energy may pass into me and I really didn't want to pass out as well 'really' I said and then turned to look at him 'ugh' he said and the collapsed in a heap pulling me down with him 'for gods sake, at least _try_ to collapse without embarrassing me too' I untangled myself from his arms and dusted myself off. 'um Selena' Annabeth stared at me 'what did you do?' she looked surprised and nearly crying 'the same I did to you' I answered 'petrified you to exhaustion and so you collapse, I snapped you out of it. The more anger the longer your out' she paled 'you have that sort of power' she looked…_scared_. 'yeah sorry, but you can't tell, Trevor already promised, my-my mum didn't even know' I chocked a bit on the last part 'ok' she said I don't think she could manage anymore 'do you want me to snap him out of it?' she nodded, I don't she really meant it. I snapped my fingers twice, the more you snap you fingers the better you recover. I use it to heal my pet fish once. Trevor woke up, but he couldn't get up by the looks of it, I sighed 'here' I gave him my hand, he took it and pulled him up a little to hard, he didn't seem to mind being flung into the wall behind me though 'now' I said 'Trevor took a nightmare of a nap for you so you better not let it go too waste' I said cheerfully, that made them both happy 'to right, it wasn't exactly _pleasant_' I sniggered 'technically you made it that way, you either have a nightmare or a wonderful dream' they both looked puzzled I sighed a little impatient from their ignorance 'if you focus on what keeps you from depression, what you love most and what keeps you attached to your mortal life you will dream pleasantly of the thing that fits those categories, if they match that is' Annabeth nodded 'its easier for a married couple it would probably be their spouse that fits into those three categories' I nodded 'but at least two need to match otherwise the nightmare will be worse.' I explained 'great' Trevor said looking bewildered 'what if you don't know yet?' he asked obviously wanting to be prepared for the future 'well you just have to find out' I smiled at him but not nastily or smugly just, nicely. His expression turned soft and I glowered. 'fine' he grumbled, Annabeth glanced between us trying to understand our unspoken conversation, and apparently gave up. This time when Trevor lifted my arm I didn't protest it was only my wrist that he was controlling at that was still weak from my little stumble off a chair-lift, I winced it still hurt a bit. 'you ok?' he asked I nodded though he didn't look convinced, he loosened his grip obviously not worried that I would peg it. Annabeth tried to take my arm from him but he just shook his head, and a flicker of the anger that Annabeth had shown before came back into her expression though it passed I was too tired to argue and Trevor was twice as alert than any of us, at _least_. He smiled smugly at me, and I scowled but nothing more, no anger was shown through the scowl and they both seemed to take amusement from this 'you know you're fun to be around?' Annabeth said out of the blue 'um…no?' I said totally bewildered Trevor snickered 'your funny when your confused, your not usually this clueless' I gave an agitated humph and my chin jutted out 'fine, fine' he said as he was backing off 'let go of my arm then' I said I let disgust colour my tone 'not a chance' he smiled smugly once more, Annabeth snickered at our bickering but still looked at little hurt 'I could get used to this' but she seemed to sense there was no feeling there except friendship I smiled 'at least you aren't venerable and defenceless _and_ at the will of someone-sorry I mean _something_ else' I smiled ruefully 'your always got your guard up' Trevor observed 'well done, Isaac Newton' I mocked sarcastically 'why don't you just _relax_' Annabeth suggested 'hey, hey I thought I did pritty well today!' I protested they both laughed 'my arm?' I reminded her I didn't like the amount of time Trevor was holding my arm though he didn't seem to mind 'hey, just a question' Annabeth asked 'how do you stay so, well _pretty_ when your sleeping and _living _in a _cave_?' she asked timidly 'not this again! Annabeth!' she winced 'right, right, arm' I felt Trevor's stare on my face, I pretended I didn't notice but It was irritating, I turned round and stuck my toung out at him, my eyes tiny slits, this just amused him. Annabeth scanned my arm, amazement crossing her face not shock like Chiron 'Selena, most of the marks match the constellations' Trevor look agitated 'Annabeth what constellation?' he looked angry like she was meant to tell him 'Selena will tell me if you don't' he threatened I mouthed that I wouldn't to Annabeth she giggled and Trevor had notice me doing it 'fine' I said 'can I tell him?' I asked Annabeth she just nodded in defeat, but she looked like she really didn't want to tell him herself, but he couldn't hurt me. I smiled smugly from this thought 'well Annabeth saw some star sign thingies that said 6 things; water, fire, air, earth, daughter, and of water. That's it' he looked sceptically 'honest' I said raising my free hand like I had been told to freeze. 'thanks' he said and squeezed my wrist he took more pleasure from this than I did 'ow, ow, ow!' I snapped 'oh I'm so sorry' he said 'it's-fine' I grumbled, he sat me on the cold marble step 'you sure' I nodded 'what?' Annabeth asked, Trevor looked troubled 'she won't tell me' he tensed like this idea hurt him 'why would I tell someone my weakness, my fear' he didn't try to hide the hurt now 'because you can trust me, I would use _anything_ against you' he said 'you said _me_' I said annoyed 'I meant we' he said with hollow meaning, so not buying it 'when I'm sure you're a loyal friend for _life_ I might consider telling you' he smirked as if this wasn't a no, of cause it was, it was just I let him down easy. I wasn't gunna burst his bubble. He inspected my wrist 'I'm a better healer than you are' Annabeth protested 'but _I'm_ the one that needs to prove their a life friend' Annabeth made a humph and I realised I had an ability to tell what people were saying even when I shouldn't be able to hear like Chiron and Annabeth whispering about a field away from me. And now Annabeth said under her breath '_you mean you're the one who wants to hold her wrist what about Grace, ey?'_ who's Grace I wanted to ask but that would give away that I had heard and I was close to blushing _that _would _not_ help anyone. 'Trevor…' I asked he nodded a little tremor shook him, he was bewildered once again probably because it was the first time I had spoke directly to him nicely 'yep, what is it?' he said after various murmurs of incomprehensible words until he had gathered himself I had no clue why. 'never mind…' I said, but he wasn't going to settle for that 'oh c'mon Selena' I frowned 'ugh' I groaned quietly 'I could do that _without _hurting you Selena' Annabeth interrupted bitterly 'I didn't mean to' Trevor said quietly 'it's ok' he smiled 'you've calmed down' he observed 'I'm tired' I admitted 'you'll find you way back ok, won't you?' he asked sounding worried, he was definitely the worrying type, looked after his friends. I sniggered weakly 'I can always find the sea, or water' I said I felt bad what if he thought I was laughing at him when I laughed? 'but its still dark' he added 'if I don't want to walk to the cave I try to sum up a wave or something' I said half heartedly 'I'll take you home' Annabeth offered' there are still some thing you need to explain' I flinched 'not tonight Annabeth' I moaned 'I'm out of a girl fight!' Trevor said 'I'm not taking sides!' covering himself once again he obviously (being the _"good"_ friend type) didn't want to pick between friends, he went to move to the space between us but just as he went to move I doubled over 'ow, ow, OW!, OWWW!' I started screaming, they both rushed over 'Beat it Hayden!' Trevor said 'get off you weasel' I screamed and elbowed him in the stomach so hard he made some bricks crumble away from the wall when he flew into it 'why?' Trevor said I notice when he didn't understand he liked to talk in no more than 1 word. 'necklaces' I answered not fully recovered 'they hold me together' I explained 'you need something a little more substantial to hold you together than those' he said but his comforting didn't really do the job. 'I'm going to the cave' I said quietly 'I'm coming with you' they both said in unison and I realised I'd made 2 friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so I hope you've liked it so far, if anyone is actually reading this story cause so far I only have one review :'( but I _really_ want to hear feed back. If you're just visiting the site then review anyway! You can be anonymous or not its up to you but I want you to tell me if you want the next chapter or not. Ok I'll wait until Saturday or Sunday but no more I'm sorry but I _need_ reviews so I know how to write the next parts and if you do give feed back I will personally love you but as a friend ;) ok I have 18 chapter ready to put up so as soon as you review you'll get another chapter I'm gunna read the ending of the last one and if it is bad then I might put up one more ok just to let you really itching for the next chapter J

XxsSashaxX


End file.
